Standard AC electrical systems are comprised of an electrical box and an electrical device, such as an outlet or switch, installed within the box. During a roughing phase of construction, electrical boxes are mounted to wall studs at predetermined locations. After the boxes are installed, a journeyman electrician routes power cables through building framing to the appropriate boxes. The power cable is fed through openings in the rear or sides of the electrical boxes and folded back into the boxes, unterminated, so as to be out of the way until the next phase. During a makeup phase, wall panels are installed and painted, and the journeyman returns to the construction site to install the electrical devices into the boxes. After conductors are wired to an electrical device, it and the attached conductors are pushed into the electrical box and the device is attached to the top and bottom of the box with screws. During a trim phase, face plates are mounted over the open-end of the electrical boxes, completing the standard electrical wiring process.